Elevator
Elevators are used to move Bitizens from the Arrivals level to their desired destination level. The red elevator icon will appear in the lower left corner when a bitizen is ready to use the elevator and be delivered. Once you click on the red elevator icon, the blue up and down arrows will appear. You must press and hold the buttons to deliver your bitizen to the desired level. The Imperial levels show as negative numbers (and therefor you must go down to reach them). The first Imperial sub-level (just below the default or arrival level for the elevator) is not labeled and you cannot deliver bitizens to it. The commercial levels are positive numbers. Sometimes bitizens are a little "confused" as to where they want to go. In these cases rather than the red elevator icon, a red question mark icon will appear. Once selected the standard blue elevator arrows will appear and you can deliver the bitizen to any floor you desire. Delivering a '?' bitizen to the right floor will unlock a Scenes as well as other benefits. There are several in Game Tips as to the impact that these bitizens might have on a level. __TOC__ Upgrades Elevator Tips Commercial & Residential Delivering a generic Bitizen to a Commercial or Residential floor will tip you: : (Generic Bitizen Tip Amount) = (Floor #) x (Elevator Tip Multiplier) Credits For example, delivering a generic Bitizen to Level 34 with a Insta-Lift 2000 SE would tip you 34 x 3 = Credits. In addition to tipping credits, the generic Bitizen will subtract 1 minute from the construction completion time of a floor under construction, or will subtract 1 minute from the completion time of the item being produced in a Commercial floor. Note that some unique Bitizens, such as the Bounty Hunters or The Force will double the tip amount of a generic Bitizen. The tip amount for delivering these unique Bitizens to a Commercial or Residential floor is: : (Unique Bitizen Tip Amount) = 2 x (Floor #) x (Elevator Tip Multiplier) Credits For example, delivering a Bounty Hunter to Level 34 with a Insta-Lift 2000 SE would tip you 2 x 34 x 3 = Credits. In addition to tipping credits, the unique Bitizen will subtract 1 minute from the construction completion time of a floor under construction, or will subtract 1 minute from the completion time of the item being produced in a Commercial floor. This is the same as a generic Bitizen. Delivering a unique Bitizen to a commercial level will also activate a mini-Frenzy, similar to the effect caused by a Celebrity. The only difference is the Celebrity activates 2 minutes of swarming Bitizens buying all available products (up to 6 credits), while the unique Bitizen's frenzy only affects the number of Bitizens but not the products purchased. Imperial Imperial levels are handled slightly differently, because the floor levels are negative numbers. In this case, use the absolute value of the floor number in the equation for the tip amount. : (Generic Bitizen Tip Amount) = |Floor #| x (Elevator Tip Multiplier) Credits : (Unique Bitizen Tip Amount) = 2 x |Floor #| x (Elevator Tip Multiplier) Credits For example, delivering a generic Bitizen to Level -5 with a Insta-Lift 2000 SE would tip you |-5| x 3 = Credits. Delivering a Bounty Hunter to Level -5 with a Insta-Lift 200 SE would tip you 2 x |-5| x 3 = Credits. In addition to tipping credits, both generic and unique Bitizens will subtract 1 minute from the construction completion time of an Imperial level under construction, or will subtract 1 minute from the completion time of the item being produced in an Imperial level. Unlike Commercial and Residential floors, any Bitizen may be delivered to any Imperial level, whether they have requested to go there or not. Delivering a Bitizen to an Imperial level that they did not wish to go to will not give you a Credits tip, but will subtract 1 minute from the completion time of the item being produced in the Imperial level if there is anything being produced. Occasionally, a bitizen will tip you an Imperial Bux. History NB200 Commercial Lift *Speed of this was changed in update v1.2.1 from 8ppm down to 6ppm Insta-Lift 2000 SE *Speed of this was changed in update v1.2.1 from 12ppm down to 10ppm Ultra-Lift 3000 Extreme *Speed of this was changed in update v1.2.1 from 16ppm down to 14ppm Infini-lift Lightspeed *Speed of this was changed in update v1.2.1 from 42ppm down to 20ppm Category:Gameplay Category:Death Star